


Worth it: An Efterfest one shot

by Ivartheboneme



Series: Ivar x Fredrika [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Erectile Dysfunction, F/M, Fluff, Sexy time in a tub, Smut, Some angst, Swearing, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivartheboneme/pseuds/Ivartheboneme
Summary: This takes place several months from the current point in Efterfest, more specifically some time after Fredrika has moved in with Ivar.





	Worth it: An Efterfest one shot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Efterfest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957863) by [Ivartheboneme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivartheboneme/pseuds/Ivartheboneme). 



> Even at this point in the story, they both struggle with a lot of insecurities. Neither of them are sure why the other one "puts up with them". Ivar still very much thinks of himself as a burden on Fredrika's life but she doesn't agree with this.

I waste no time, immediately setting my purse down on the table and exploring the room we’ll be spending the night in. It’s nothing special really but we’re alone and god knows we need it after the last two weeks. Ivar’s alarm goes off and while he digs through our bag in search of the medicine I step inside the bathroom. The first thing I notice is the tub. An idea starts to form in my mind but I quickly push it aside thinking about how reluctant Ivar was to let me see him in our tub last summer during the first episode I witnessed. At least I’ll be able to use it tomorrow before we have to check out. Ivar calls to me from the main room.

“Could you get me some water?”

“Sure.” I take one of the plastic cups and fill it with water from the sink. When I exit the bathroom I find Ivar seated at the foot of the bed, turning his cane over and over between his hands.

“What do you think?” He asks while taking the cup from my hand. I flop down on the bed and grab a pillow, pressing it closely to my chest while letting out a content sigh.

“It’s perfect.” His hair falls in a curtain over his face as he tries to peek at me over his shoulder.

“Really?”

“Really.” For the first time in what feels like forever we’ve had an entire evening to ourselves, having managed to both eat dinner and watch a movie. With my stomach so full my eyelids are starting to feel heavy and I prop myself up on one elbow to avoid falling asleep. I wait until Ivar’s swallowed the pill then use my foot to gently nudge at his back. 

“Come here.” I say softly. He leaves his cane leaning against the bed as he turns and begins to crawl further up. As soon as he’s settled down, face level with mine, I reach a hand out to brush over the stubbled cheek.

“Tack.” I whisper as my hand wanders from the stubble and into his thick hair. Ivar leans into my touch for a while, eyes closed and corners of his mouth slowly turning upwards. A few seconds later he’s eagerly tugging at the pillow that’s still pressed to my chest, making me release it. Immediately after he finds the hem of my t-shirt.

“Ta av den.” He demands. I’m still trying to lift it over my head when Ivar begins to caress my stomach. As distracting as it is, I somehow manage to remove my t-shirt and dive both hands into the dark mop on his head to get his attention. Ivar takes the hint and moves further up in bed again, placing a quick kiss on my cheek before attacking my neck. The feeling of his teeth scraping over my skin pulls a moan from me. The sound urges him on, making him nibble at my pulsepoint.

“Min Ivar, min älskling.” I murmur. He groans at that, his teeth growing bolder, and I smile against the top of his head while he continues carrying out his assault. I stay put, massaging his scalp while he sets the pace. It feels so comfortable that if it wasn’t for the occasional sharp bite I’d probably fall asleep. Eventually, Ivar pulls back and grunts at me.

“Pants.” After having opened my jeans, I lift my hips to make it easier for him. He eagerly yanks them down to my knees, growling as my skin is exposed. Ivar pauses to rake his fingers over my thigh then proceeds to push the jeans down the rest of the way, giggling a little as he sees me kick my feet to free them from the fabric. Next Ivar reaches for the clasp on my bra but I slap his hands away, making him glare at me. After an apologetic kiss to his forehead my fingers go for the buttons of his shirt.

“Your turn.” I try to help with relieving him of it but the way his muscles ripple distract me. Ivar hisses as my nails dig deep into his shoulders.

“Lugn, kvinna.” He chides me while pulling one of the sleeves down his arm. I blush a little at his bashful tone and relax my grip on him. Finally free of his shirt, Ivar brushes his fingers against my lower stomach.

“Mmm, I like this. Very cute.” He announces while tapping his pointer finger against my belly button. 

“Is it your favourite part?” I ask. He shakes his head, smirking at me before bringing a hand down to knead at my thigh.

“These, I could spend a lifetime kissing these.”

“Mm, you have nice thighs t-” My words turn into a squeal when he pinches my flesh.

“Quiet, I’m not done yet.” Ivar chides. Next, he scoots down and kisses the scar right above my hipbone but he doesn’t bother saying anything about it, knowing that it’s best not to.

“Your tits, I like those too. Bite-sized.” He cranes his neck to give them each a nip, sending spikes of heat through my body. His hand slides up my stomach, coming to rest at my throat.

“This throat. I want to-” His voice catches in the middle of the sentence. Something has just drastically changed and I squirm in an attempt to make eye contact as he keeps his head tilted forward. His voice trembles when he speaks again.

“I wish I could press down on it while fucking you into the mattress.” Shit.

“Ivar.” I say pleadingly. He presses his mouth into a thin line, hand still resting against my throat. I grab his wrist and lift his arm so that I can scoot closer to him. He stays still as I curl up against his chest and let his arm fall back down so that it’s resting over my shoulder.

“Förlåt.” Ivar whispers in my ear, making me shake my head rapidly and hush him. I cup his face in my hands and melt my mouth to his. He reciprocates the kisses but he still feels a bit distant. My mind is working at full speed as I try to think of a way to fix this; after all these months his prick is still a sensitive topic. There’s only thing I can think of and it might make things worse. Still, it will feel better to know that I at least tried to lift his spirits rather than just let him be sad. That’s what I tell myself anyway. I squirm out of his grip and hear him whimper at the loss of contact.

“I’m going to take a bath. ” I say while getting up on my feet.

“Okay.” Ivar murmurs, already turning on his back and reaching for his shirt and for the book sticking out of our bag.I clear my throat to get his attention again.

“You’re coming with me.” I say firmly. He shifts awkwardly on the bed.

“Come on. I’ve seen you naked before.” I say, trying to sound confident but blushing a little at the memory of Ivar tracing my naked body with his fingers, only for me to ask that he undress and let me do the same to him. He had certainly enjoyed that night. Of course, then he had the security of covers should it become too much for him; now he will be completely exposed. I sit down on the bed again and lean in so that I can rub my nose against his.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never dreamt of having a wet, naked girl on your lap.”

 

I pause in front of the mirror to examine the marks on my neck.

“Guess I’ll have to wear something with a high collar to school again on Monday.” There’s a hint of a smile on his face as he stands behind me in the bathroom, tugging at his belt.

 

Ivar sinks into the water first while I lean against the wall. Once he’s settled in he takes my hand and guides me into the tub. I follow his lead, resting my back against his chest. He’s still tense and I begin to suspect that there’s something more behind his nervousness.

“Är allt okej?” I ask. After a long silence, Ivar sighs into my hair.

“Björn and Ubbe met with Harald yesterday. He and his brother wants to make some sort of deal.”

“I don’t like those two.” I say automatically. The second I had seen the brothers at the annual julbord I had felt uneasy. The way they crept around the room, especially Halfdan, made shivers run down my spine and Ivar clearly shares those feelings. After I’ve spoken the difference is almost instantaneous; I can feel Ivar’s shoulders sink down. I guess that’s what he was arguing about with his brothers earlier this week. Ivar’s mouth ghosts over the top of my head.

“Jag vet, Ruth.” The nickname makes me blush.

“Stop calling me that.” I mutter. My back bounces in time with Ivar’s chest as he laughs at me.

“Why? It’s adorable. Fredrika Ruth Ma-” I turn quickly, making water splash on to the floor as I grab Ivar’s face and try to smother him with kisses.

“Shut up.” I growl between nipping at his lips. Ivar chuckles at my embarrassment but at least he’s stopped reciting my names. My tongue drags over the seam of his lips and he eagerly grants me entrance. He gasps for air when we break apart and while he recovers I turn my attention to his earlobe, tugging at it with my teeth.

“Fredrika?” He rasps.

“Mm.”

“I want to try something.”  I caress his hair reassuringly.

“Tell me.”

“Would you, um, sit on my thigh and, you know…” His voice trails off and he makes some vague gesture with his hand.

“You want me to ride your thigh?” He bites his lip and nods in response.  

“Won’t that hurt you?” I ask.  He exhales deeply, seemingly relieved that I didn’t say no.

“No, just get on my right thigh and it should be fine.” I nod slowly at that; if he wants to try I am more than willing to do so. But I need him to promise something first. I press my forehead to his, demanding his attention.

“Promise me you’ll tell me if it hurts.” He brushes a strand of hair behind my ear before answering.

“Jag lovar.” 

 

A thrill goes through my body before I’ve even settled on his thigh; I didn’t lie when I told him that I like them. Having placed my legs on each side of it, I shift a little back and forth to test exactly where I want to sit. Ivar inhales sharply and I’m on my way to climb off him when he grabs my waist.

“No, please. It felt good.” He hurries to reassure me. Still wary I set a slow pace, all the while eyeing him for any signs of pain. His fingers trace up and down my back while my hands rest on his shoulders. It feels better than I thought it would; his thick and shapely thigh fitting perfectly between my legs. A string of moans leave my mouth and that’s when Ivar decides to try something. He flexes his muscles, hitting against my clit and I screech in pleasure. I know that his physiotherapist hounds him with different exercises but that felt even better than I could ever have imagined. Ivar groans and relaxes his muscles again. I take a deep breath to steady myself then pick up my pace.

“Fuck, Ivar, do you live at the gym?” He snaps his head to look up at me from under his lashes, the sight of his pupils blown wide enough to make me whimper. Ivar’s hands latches onto my hips and he begins to drag me roughly back and forth on his thigh. The nervous boy is gone, replaced by a snarling blue-eyed beast that’s repeatedly flexing its muscles to rub against my flesh. The heat is growing unbearable and I know I can’t keep going for much longer. One of Ivar’s hands latches onto the back of my neck, forcing my head down so that our lips can meet. His tongue doesn’t have to beg for entrance because my mouth has already fallen open in shock at the heat between my legs. He flexes one last time, simultaneously pushing his leg up and I clench my legs tightly around his thigh as I climax while my hands claw at his shoulders. The moan escaping me is sucked into his mouth. Ivar buries his head at my neck and holds me there while we settle down. After a long silence, he shifts a little and I squeal when his stubble tickles my skin.

“Thank you.” He whispers into the crook of my neck. I press a kiss to the side of his head, hoping that he will stop there. Ivar continues.

“I know it’s a lot sometimes, being with me.” I sigh at those words.

“Shut up.” I say before tugging his head back so that I can kiss him.

“Bu-” He starts as soon as our lips disconnect, making me growl and attack his lips again.

“Shut.Up.” We still have most of the night ahead of us and I am dead set on making him understand that he’s worth it.  

**Author's Note:**

> WORDS AND PHRASES
> 
> Thank you - Tack  
> Ta av den - Take it off  
> Min Ivar, min älskling - My Ivar, my love  
> Lugn, kvinna - Easy, woman  
> Förlåt - Sorry  
> Är allt okej? - Is everything okay?  
> Julbord - A sort of buffet of Christmas food  
> Jag vet - I know  
> Jag lovar - I promise


End file.
